1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video data acquisition system and more particularly to a vision system having a video camera for taking pictures of articles, whose operation is directed by a hand-held application module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a technique of "training by showing" has been used. In a binary vision system, a stable state of an object is shown to a TV camera, a picture is taken, and shape descriptors are measured and stored. Then the same object is moved and photographed several times again until the mean and variance of each of the shape features is calculated. The set of means and variances constitutes a "model" for that object. A keyboard computer terminal has been needed in the past to interface with the training process. A terminal has been needed to verify that the vision system can recognize objects correctly, calibrate the vision system and do various functions.